


dancing in a snow globe round and round

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, major fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can remember the one moment that changed his whole relationship with Ian, that made him realize things. It was years ago, back when they were both younger, in the southside of Chicago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing in a snow globe round and round

 

_ Mickey can remember the one moment that changed his whole relationship with Ian, that made him realize things. It was years ago, back when they were both younger, in the southside of Chicago... _

 

* * *

Mickey had been walking and he found himself at Ian's house, even though that wasn’t where he was planning on going, not really. He had knocked on the door and Ian let him in, looking at him with that one look. Ian was always looking at him with that fucking look, that was just meant for him. It was like Mickey was the center of Ian's whole world, and he didn’t know how to respond to it, what to do when Ian looked at him like that.

Ian took him up to his room and he had music playing, which is a total Ian thing, and how did Mickey know that it was an Ian thing? When did he start paying so much attention to the things Ian does?

He undid the buttons on his coat and tossed it down on Ian's unmade bed.

"Taylor Swift, Ian? Really? Thought you had better taste than this." Mickey said, even though h e knew Ian liked this kind of mushy shit, of course he did. And honestly, Mickey kinda liked it, too.   


"You know you love it, Mick." Ian nudged Mickey and then, out of the blue, said, "Dance with me."

Mickey's eyebrows shot up, looking at Ian with a incredulous look on his face. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's just dancing. And I've never seen you dance before and I think I should."

Better to lie than say how much he would like to dance with Ian, because Mickey wasn’t ready to talk about his feelings and besides, he didn’t even know how he felt."You haven't seen me dance because I can't dance, and I wouldn’t fucking dance with you anyways."

"I bet you’re lying about both of those thing. Lord knows you definitely want to dance with me."

"You're highly sure of yourself there."

"Nah, I'm sure of you though." And that was too much for Mickey. 

"Would you shut up if I dance with you?"

Ian laughed, "Maybe."

"What the fuck ever, then. Forget I offered." 

"Yes, I would shut up if you did," Ian said. "Look up, Mickey."

Mickey looked up from where he was picking at Ian's bedspread, their shoulders brushing, to see Ian softly smiling at him in the way he loved and hated; and he kind of wanted to kiss Ian because of that, which was something that happened frequently. 

Mickey suddenly stood up and grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him up off the bed and close to him. 

Ian held on tightly to Mickey's hand and put his arm around Mickey's waist as Mickey placed his hand on Ian's shoulder. 

"Mickey, you’ve gotta get closer than that, I won't bite you."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Mickey grumbled, but still moved to Ian, pressing closer together. "What the hell is this song, Jesus."

"It's You Are In Love, and it's cute, come on, Mick." 

"You're so gross, Ian." Ian laughed and bumped his forehead against Mickey's.

Then they slowly started moving, sort of swaying, forward and back, left to right. They picked up the pace, falling into the dancing. It kind of felt like they were in a snow globe, like they were the only two people in the world.

Ian sang along to the song quietly, "You are in love, true love. You are in love." 

If Mickey was being completely honest, he was in love. He didn’t want to admit it but he was. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel that way for Ian, couldn’t hide that any longer because a part of him was so damn tired of hiding it. Even if he had to face his fears and the ghosts of the past, he didn’t want to hold Ian at arms length anymore, he wanted him to be close and Mickey wanted to finally be honest with Ian instead of acting like he had no feelings for him. 

And then Ian leaned back to look at Mickey and he sang, while looking closely at Mickey, "Pauses, then says, you're my best friend."

Mickey knew what it was. Ian was in love. 

While they were dancing round and round, Mickey finally understood why people went crazy and fought wars and went to great lengths for love. He finally  understood what he felt as if he had been spending his whole life trying to figure out. He could hear it, feel it, see it.

They are in love.


End file.
